Dani Phantom Growing Pains Atlantis
by Exess
Summary: What happenes when Dani panics and pulls a Technis. jumping into the Atlantis mainframe.
1. Chapter 1

.

For the back story go to my profile and read Dani phantom Ironman.

* * *

The four soldiers were walking down a dark grey hallway in the bowls of Atlantis. "So what are we looking for again?"

"Unknown energy spike. You were there with the rest of us."

"Yeah but what are we looking for."

"Something with unknown energy I assume."

* * *

Dani woke with a start. There were voices approaching. She looked around and found herself in some strange metal room. She looked at herself and saw that she was already in phantom form. As the voices approached she started to panic. Where was she? G.I.W.? Vlad? Dear god I hope it isn't Vlad. The voices approached the room she was in and she decided to go intangible and faze through the wall on the other side of the room.

To her surprise that whole side of the room was part of the central computer core of the city ship Atlantis.

* * *

Everyone on Atlantis who wasn't awake woke up as a wail of surprise fear and pain seamed to echo from every speaker connected to Atlantis and some say from the walls themselves.

Shortly thereafter the lights began flickering from soothing white to ecto green.

* * *

A.N. so that's the pre chapter intro. I wanted to do so many of your suggestions. But for most of them I couldn't figure out a plot. I didn't want another superhero story, at least not back to back with my first one. And while a crossover with my little pony might be fun. (I had read A good phantom pony x over)I just can't think of one. Maybe later. So If I can get my beta off her but to finish the first story, and get started on this one… Hint hint.

Anyway honest critiques are welcome. Love it or hate it. The next chapters should be much longer (I hope)


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Weir was pulling her hair out. In the command center all the consoles were acting out, and her people had no idea what was happening. Power levels were rising and falling on the screens lights were flickering on and off forcefields were erected and lowered doors were opening and closing locking and unlocking. And through it all the strangled wail of pain was echoing through the entire city.

Rodney McKay bustled into the room. "What did they touch this time?" he demanded sure in arrogance that someone activated an ancient experiment.

"We detected an unknown power spike on a sublevel and went to investigate. Before we could figure out what caused it this happened." Weir responded

"Well let's find out what's going on shall we?"

"None of the consoles are taking commands."

"That's because you don't know what you're doing." McKay snidely remarked as he pushed someone out of a chair.

After fifteen minutes of pounding helplessly against the console he finally admitted defeat "The computer is locked up." He stated as other operators rolled their eyes.

"Has anyone tried the control chair?" Teyla asked

Glances were exchanged and a group consisting of SGA-1, Dr. Weir and some assorted scientists headed to the chair room.

John Sheppard being the one with the best connection to the technology sat in the chair.

Previous occupant must be removed for new occupant to be registered.

John got out of the chair confused.

After some discussion they decided to try the hologram room next despite the drain on the ZPM.

Upon entering the hologram room they stood in surprise and amazement at the hologram was active and flickering between two images one the image they were expecting to see of a normal brunet woman in Alteran robes standing there calmly talking about psyche computer merging. The second image was that of a young teen with white hair wearing a black and white ensemble of belly shirt bell bottom pants. Large thick white boots and gloves with a stylized D over her upper right collar bone.

It was this image that was screaming in pain and confusion.

A.N.

This update is to show that. No I have not forgotten the fic. Between seasonal work some minor writers block another story I'm writing and a story I'm collaborating with a friend on updating in general is slow maybe once a month or so

LATER DAYS!


End file.
